A cruel fate
by BellaIzBea
Summary: The Fields and DiLaurentis are two traditional pureblood families. Out of a growing desperation to save their families from extinction and an outstanding life dept the last remaining heirs, Emily Fields and Alison DiLaurentis are forced into a magically binding betrothed contract that neither girl is willing to accept but when it comes to magic you don't really have a choice.
1. Chapter 1

**_So this is my first ever fanfiction, so please be kind._**

 ** _This is just something I've kinda had in my head for a while now but it's kinda taken me a while to put my thoughts into words._**

 _ **Also I do not own Harry Potter or Pretty Little Liars and if I did I wouldn't be broke right now.**_

 ** _So here goes..._**

 _ **Hogwarts here we come**_

"Little Miss. Little Miss you'z be waking up now."

The little elf carefully shook the tan skined girl then brushed the bushy dark brown hair away from a pretty face which still held alot of baby fat.

Emily rubbed her brown eyes until they gazed on an old familiar wrinkled face with large tennis ball eyes and floppy ears, looking down at her with a kind smile that had been the first thing she saw every morning for as long as she could remember.

"Morning Wimsey did you sleep well?"

"Oh little Miss, be'z so kind to be'z wondering about Wimsey."

The elf gushed in her squeaky voice.

"Wimsey be'z sleeping very well but Wimsey be'z waking up very early so little Miss must hurry or you'z be late!"

The little elf pulled the little girl out of bed to get her into a steaming relaxing bath.

Back at Di'Larentes manor another little girl was getting ready for her day...

"Tibby!"The little blond girl yelled.

"Tibby!"

She yelled once more causing the windows in her room to crack with her burst of accidental magic.

"Yes Miss Alison?"

The elf shrieked as the little girl threw her shoe at him but due to the beating he had this morning he wasn't fast enough to dodge her other pink slipper.

"What took you so long you dumb elf!"

"Tibby be'z very sorry Miss Alison. Tibby be'z cleaning Miss Alison's dogzy. Tippy be'z being a very bad elf!"

The elf burst into tears sobbing uncontrollably and Alison hissed at the display of weakness.

"Yes Tibby is very bad. Bad bad bad!"She waged her finger the way she saw her mother do to her dog.

"You are my elf! You should be taking care of me not cleaning pèp when it's my birthday!"

"Tibby be 'z very sorry Miss Alison! Tippy be'z punishing himzself -"

"No!"Alison interrupted viciously."You will just make me late! No you will just get to work then you can iron your fingers later."She marched towards her bathroom leaving a trembling elf behind her.

"Your lucky I don't give you clothes!"

The elf instantly paled at the thought and popped away as fast as he could.

Only one week until Hogwarts and that's all anyone seamed to talk about, even if it was Alison's birthday celebration.

All the fathers were huddled up with glasses of firewhiskey betting on what house their children would get placed in, this year had the most lot of pure bloods starting together since before the graduation of Albus Dumbledore!

Mother's were sipping elf wine around a table bragging about the dent they had left in their husbands volts while shopping for their children's first year at Hogwarts because they would rather die then have their offspring show up wearing second class robes like the Prewets or heaven forbid the Weasleys!

Among the children the topic of discussion was how they would be sorted.

"I heard you had to fight a troll!" A girl with long pale blond hair exclaimed.

"Only if you were a mudblood,Malfoy . No I think it will be something daring like rescuing a hippograh from a Cerberus!"

"Look who's the big brave Gryfindoor" Alison smirked at the boy who instantly paled.

"Yeah, don't be daft Greengrass! I bet it's something humiliating like facing a boggot in the middle of the hall!"

"Not likely kahn." Spencer Hastings smirked.

Her sister had told her all about the sorting but she wasn't about to give that information up so easily.

"Personally I don't care what they have us do just as long as they keep us away from the filth." Alison scrunched up her face in disgust.

"If they put us with those mudbloods I'm transferring to Drumstrung." Noah Kahn stated confidentiality.

"Like a mudblood could ever get into Slytherin." A violet eyed girl smirked and Alison answered her with a smirk of her own.

"Trojous pur, Black. Trojous pur." Alison raised the glass of butter beer to the devious dark beauty.

Even at the young age of 11 Ameara black was a real exotic beauty with her violet slanted eyes.

She had gorgeous long thick black hair that any girl would die for and long perfectly curled eyelashes.

As far as Alison knew a betrothed was someone who would be by your side for the rest of your life and Ameara was already her best friend. If Alison had her way Ameara would be her betrothed.

Not Her.

Alison looked at her betrothed who was huddled with Samara and Jenna Mashall talking softly to a house elf.

A house elf! Really,out of all the people she could socialise with she chooses a house elf!

Alison looked up at Ameara who was staring at Alison's betrothed with disgust and Alison couldn't help but wear a wishful smile.

From a very young age Alison's mother had instilled in her the importance of the right partner.

Alison's mother herself had met Alison's father when she was only 10 and at the time he was betrothed to her older sister but her mother schemed and manipulated everyone around her so perfectly that by the time she graduated her sister had run off with some filthy blood traitor convinced she loved him enough to get her name burned off the family tapestry and her dad was begging Alison's mom to marry him because she was the only women who'd ever truly loved him.

Last Alison had heard her aunt was living somewhere in knockturn Ally, Alison's mom was a true Slytherin and Alison hopped to be the same which is why Ameara would have been perfect for her but instead Alison's great grandfather had to go ahead and almost get himself killed by a dragon in Romania and be rescued by Agustín Fields a very powerful and untrust worthy pureblood who used the life debt to get his family a betrothed contract that was eventually passed down to her because her useless brother was a squib who was cast out the family at birth leaving Alison in a magic binding betrothed contract with Emily Fields.

"Will you excuse me."

Alison smiled polity but the minute she was out of view her smile turned into a frown while Ameara smirked in the background sipping her butter bear.

Emily hated these social gatherings but like most things in her life she didn't have a say in it because her opinion was irrelevant.

The family. That's what was important, as her mother liked to remind her everyday but really Emily thought that the woman was really just trying to convince herself just so she could excuse Emily's betrothed.

Betrothed since birth.

Yet another thing she had no say in.

Her sweet father had explained the situation in a way she could understand when she was 9 after her mother had drowned on about duty and obligation making it seem more like a stay in Azgaban but her father had told her to not be afraid. He'd reminded her that she was just a little kid and she had a long way to go before she would marry.

She had written her betrothed many times throughout her short life and the girl had written back though her responses were short and formal even at an age so little, her father had encouraged her to keep writing, he reminded Emily that Alison was just a little girl like her and Emily was still very much a stranger so it would take time before Alison felt comfortable around her.

Emily watched as Alison gracefully walked towards her.

Emily had received formal training just like any other pureblood girl.

She'd learned how to carry herself in public, how to conduct herself around those of a different status whether higher or lower but for all her mothers teachings she still had yet to master it but for Alison it seamed to come naturally. The few times they had been around eachother Emily would feel stupid and out of place because Alison carried herself like an accomplished adult while Emily could only fumble through the motions like the little kid she was.

"I'm so delighted you all could come." Alison smiled at the three but kept her eyes on Emily.

"Jenna I have been eyeing that dress since you arrived. Is it from your mother's new collection?"

"Actually Samara picked it out for me when I spent the summer at Longbottom manor in Italy."

"Well Samara you certainly have lovely taste."

The girl forced a small smike knowing Alison was just trying to be polite around guests, if they were in private Alison would have made it her mission to bring the girl to tears with a smile.

In public Alison had always been polite to both girls out of obligations but everyone knew that Alison didn't particularly like them and Emily had heard Alison call them blood traitors on more than one occasion.

"Emily would you like to go for a walk in the gardens?"

Emily could do no more than smile and nod as Alison took her hand in hers.

It was so hard to be with Alison, she was always a world wind of emotions, at least that's the way it seemed to Emily.

Emily hadn't really socialised a lot aside from the Marins (Who weren't invited on account of their half blood status) the Marshells and Samara , her parents had kept her firmly away from the dark families and their customs so Emily couldn't tell if Alison's behaviour was normal for a dark purebloòd heiress.

"Tell me do you like embarrassing me."

Alison hissed but kept her mask firmly in place not to draw unwanted attention.

"What did I do now Alison?"

Emily had gotten so used to Alison's hot and cold behaviour that it barley faced her anymore.

Alison whipped around at Emily so fast that she was sure the blond was seconds away from drawing her wand.

It wasn't a secret that some purebloòd dark families allowed their children to train with an illegal wand way before eleven so they could upstage the muggle born.

"You come to MY birthday celebration yet spend most of the evening with filthy blood traitors and elves!how do you think that looks!"

"Alison -"

"No the least you could do is actually pretend like you want to be here !"

Alison looked at Emily expecting an explanation.

Her face remained blank without a hint of emotion.

This was a mask she had seen both her parents perfect for as long as she could remember.

They could be using the cruccio curse on eachother but their face would still remain blank.

Emily sighed and tried to find a way to explain just how out of place she felt among Alison ' s friends, like some impostor.

Everyone knew that without their betrothed contract Emily would have been as insignificant as the Marines.

"I'm sorry "Emily sighed sadly. " I will try harder. "

Alison looked at Emily in distaste.

Weak.

So bloody weak.

She had to break this damn betrothed if it's the last thing she did.

...

"Now I expect you to write us at least once a month."

"Yes mother. Once a month unless there is an emergency, then I am to floo you immediately. "

"Good girl."

Mrs DiLaurentis taped her on the head as if she were some kind of pet.

Her mother would this a lot.

Stroke her hair,pat her on the head and speak down to her.

Her mother treated her like an animal she had to train.

Good behaviour got you rewards and bad behaviour was answered back with harsh punishments.

Her mother kept her on a tight leach.

So tight that some days it felt more like suffocation.

"You are to keep away from the filth which grace the halls with you."

"Yes mother,can I go now I'm gonna be late."

Alison jumped back as she felt a harsh sting on her arm.

Her mother had just hexed her.

When she was little the hexes felt more like a soft sting but as she got older they got harsher and took longer to heal.

Alison stood up to her full hight and looked her mother dead in the eye even as the skin on her arm still burned.

If she showed she was in pain that would bring attention to them.

No, she would just accept it and move on.

Mrs Di'Larentes smiled at Alison's stubbornness to show pain.

She wasn't sure if she should be proud of her strength or look up more violent hexes to use on her.

"I expect nothing less than E's and O's. Also, "

She motioned towards the Fields family.

Watching as Emily hugged her parents with tears streaming down her cheeks as her parents comforted her.

"Look out for your betrothed. "

"Mom-"

"This is not up for discussion Alison! "She hissed. " She is your betrothed. If she causes a scene it would reflect badly on us. Keep her in line, by any means necessary. "

Any means necessary.

Alison could live with that.

...

Emily wiped away her remaining tears and took a deep breath.

She knew all her life she was going to go to Hogwarts.

She'd counted down the days ever since she received her letter.

She just hadn't thought about what it would be like being away from home for most of the year.

She was going to miss her family.

All her friends were going to be in different houses, Samara was going to be all the way in France and Hanna hadn't even arrived yet!

She was gonna -

The door opened and shut swiftly and when Emily looked up she saw a short pretty pale girl with long black hair bracing herself on the compartment door and breathing heavily.

"Some boy just turned into a bear. Like a actual bear."

She whispered loudly

"There's a BEAR in the hallway!"

The girl was obviously a muggle born and some dump seventh year must have decided to scare her with either his Agnamus form or a very advance spell. Prat!

"I mean I knew there was magic but I didn't think magic could do that!"

"Magic can do almost anything, my mum says we're really lucky to have it. I'm Emily Fields. "

She held out her hand polity the way her mother had drilled into her.

"Aria Montgomery."

Aria Montgomery had turned out to be a muggleborn who had always known she was different.

She told Emily all about how when she was little everytime she wanted something that was out of reach it always just seemed to appear in front of her.

She told Emily how her being a witch had come as a huge shock to her parents.

While her mother was trying to get used to it her dad had tried his best to discourage her from exploring her gift.

Not long after that Hanna had arrived having been late because of last minute packing.

The bubbly blond had dragged behind her two over flowing trunks that even with a lightening charm still was pretty heavy.

Hanna immediately was fascinated by Aria and began drilling her on all things muggle.

Like most children raised in the wizarding world Hanna and Emily had assumed all Muggles were uncivilised and dumb but Aria had proved them wrong.

Aria had made it seem like muggles were not much different then them.

It was a strange thought but to Emily and Hanna it made a lot of sense, after all Aria was raised by muggles and so far she was pretty amazing.

The girls spent most of the trip enthusiastically chatting about Hogwarts and getting to know eachother better but about half way through they were all pretty hungry and honestly were kinda getting annoyed waiting on the trolly lady.

By the time they had gotten to Hogwarts the girls had decided that no matter what house they got sorted into they would remain friends no matter neither girl had really had that much experience with having friends Emily's shyness made it hard for her talk to children her age while growing up Aria's sometimes violent burst of accidental magic had made children her age afraid of her. As for Hanna who was half veela matured differently from other witches so she looked younger than she actually was and her creature status led to parents forbidding their children from interacting with her.

Each girl had found something in the other that made them feel not so different from everyone else so no matter what they were going to stay friends, house rivalries be damned!

During the whole trip and even throughout the boat ride up to Hogwarts Emily kept an eye out for Alison, her mother had told her to be friends with Alison and even though Emily was aware of Alison's dislike for her she was willing to give it a try.

Now standing in a line ready to be sorted Emily had yet to spot Alison but she did spot Ameara Black glaring at her a few times. Even McGonagall noticed the hateful looks the heiress sent Emily making her more than uncomfortable.

She had just about spotted Alison when she saw a large stitched hat get placed on the stool and right before her eyes it began to sing.

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

 _This seemed to be a common occurance because right after that the hall broke into cheers._

 _"When I call your name you shall step foward. "_

"Ameara Black! "

The hat had just touched her head when the hat yelled out.

"Slytherin! "

"Toby Canvanaugh!

"Gryffindor! "

"Alison Di'Larentes! "

Emily bit her lip nervously as the hat was placed on Alison's head. It seemed to stay there for a few minutes before Alison's face seemed to turn red as her frown deepened.

"Then Slytherin it is!"

Emily couldn't help but feel disappointment. It wasn't that Slytherin house was evil or not as good as the other houses, no Slytherin house was just as good as any other house but unlike the other houses Emily didn't stand a chance of getting into Slytherin.

" Emily Fields! "

Hanna gave Emily's hand a quick squeeze of encouragement and Aria gave her a soft smile as she made her way over to McGonagall.

"Mhmm...already betrothed I see." Spoke a voice in her head. "Would you like to be sorted with Miss Di'Larentes? "

" I -"

Emily looked over at Hanna and Aria, with linked fingers both girls seemed nervous but she also knew they were scared of losing her.

"Put me ...put me in the house that would make me the happiest."

"Gryffindor would serve you well...but no...is the would bring many things but I think you would truly be happy in...

Hufflepuff! "

The hufflepuff table burst into to cheers and the moment she sat down she received pats on the back and some of the older kids pulled her in for hugs.

"Magnolia Greengrass! "

"Ravenclaw! "

"Spencer Hastings! "

"Ravenclaw! "

"Noel Khan! "

"Slytherin! "

"Aria Montgomery! "

"Hufflepuff! "

Emily clapped loudly in her seat before getting up to hug Aria with a huge smile on her face as the rest of the house welcomed Aria.

"Hanna Marin! "

"Gryffindor! "

Hanna looked a little disappointed at being separated from her friends but she couldn't help but smile as they cheered the loudest for her as she made her way over to her table.

"Jenna Marshall!

"Slytherin! "

"Paige Mc'Cullers ! "

" Slytherin! "

"Persephone Malfoy! "

"Slytherin! "

"Caleb Rivers! "

"Gryffindor! "

"Maya St'Germain! "

"Gryffindor! "

"Alexia Summers!"

Gryffindor!

" Mona Vanderwaal! "

"Gryffindor! "

When the sorting was compleat and dishes began to fill with food Emily couldn't help but look around the grand hall in awe and wonder if it would always be like this.

Everyone was happy and smiling, everyone was just glad to be here.

There sounds of laughter and joy.

Muggleborns amazed by the simplest things, house members braging about how amazing their house was and how this year was gonna be better then the last, even prefects held their heads up high wearing their house colours and badges with pride.

It didn't matter who you were or the house you were in or even your blood status because there was one thing that everyone could agree on...Hogwarts was home.

 **Okay Kittys so that was the very first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!?**

 **This chapter and the next is more like an introduction into the characters before we really get into the story.**

 **This is my first story so i would love to know what you think so just ...**

 **Read and Review! ?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to leon7272 for being my first review!_

 ** _Also I don't own Harry Potter or Pretty Little Liars_**

...

Our own little world

Alison had once had an older brother, Jason.

A beautiful older brother with round chubby cheeks and big brown eyes that sparkled in the light.

Alison doesn't remember much about him,she could barely remember his face,sometimes it felt like he was never even there. Sometimes it felt like she'd only dreamed him.

Like in her childhood loneliness she'd dreamed up this kind little boy that would look at her with all the love in the world.

It was only when she looked at the little scorch mark on her family tapestry that she would remember that he was real and then she would feel a blinding rage in her.

A squib!

Her older brother was squib, an embarrassment to their family!

If he had been magical she would have been free.

She wouldn't have had to lose him to the muggle world.

She wouldn't have to grow up so fast.

"...And now I pass you on to our fellow Head boy and dear house prefect. "

Alison far as head of houses go Slughorn seemed to be perfect for Slytherin. The man was an obvious social climber willing to look over a lot of things in the name of house was the kind of man with friends in very high places, friends that made it easy for a fellow Slytherin to succeed.

Slughorn bid them farewell after introducing them to their house prefects.

"Congratulations! You lot have made it into Slytherin. I am Ian Thomas your fellow Head boy."He gave charming smile. "Standing beside me is my fellow prefect Melissa Hastings."

"Yes my younger sister did just get sorted into Ravenclaw but that does not mean I will be going easy on her. "Melissa smirked "We are the house of the ambitious and the cunning and we have won the house Cub for the past five years now and this year will be no different. "

Her comment gave her a round of cheers from her fellow house mates.

For the past few years there had been a change in Slytherin house, it took a whole lot more than being a pure blood with a large vault to earn respect in the snake pit, you had to prove you belonged there and making stupid public displays of how powerful you thought you were without being able to back it up didn't just embarrass you it also isolated you from the rest of the snakes.

"This house has only two rules. " Ian began. His voice firm and leaving no room for disagreement. " Before you do any rule breaking think it through. Decide if it's worth the punishment and if it is than you do your damn hardest to cover your tracks. "

"Which brings us to rule number 2."Melissa stated without a hint of her previous smile. "Slytherin's stick together. The other houses don't trust us and with good reason. The houses may not always get along but they are more than united when it comes dislike for our house. So I don't care if the person standing next to you is a halfblood or your worst enemy when you step out of this common room they become your family. Slytherin's protect their own."

Yes Alison knew now more than ever that she belonged in Slytherin. ..and to think that damn hat wanted to place her in Ravenclaw.

...

"Now I present to you my favourite part of Hufflepuff . The family room." June Anderson a fellow Hufflepuff prefect had big brown eyes and curly blond hair that seemed to be radiating small sparks.

"June your hair!" Sebastian a tall plain looking boy with frizzy red hair spoke in annoyance at his fellow prefect.

"Sorry I sparkle when I'm excited. I just can't help it!"

Emily and Aria didn't really pay attention to the bickering prefects, they like the rest of the first years were too memorised by the room.

It had a huge window with sunlight streaming in and flowers and plants coming in from the balcony. There were paper birds and butterflies flapping sparkling wings that reflected off the light in the most beautiful chairs seemed to have been hit with an animation charm and walked around the place happily. Making everyone especially the muggleborns awe in amazement.

"I find it just so magical!"

"June this is Hogwarts. Everything is magical." Sebastian rolled his brown eyes at her over enthusiastic behaviour .

"That is the elder siblings board."He pointed lazily to the colourful board on the wall. "All first years are assigned big brother's or big sisters to help you all adjust and when you reach seventh year you will become a mentor as well to help your fellow firsties. "

"The board will be updated tomorrow afternoon so be sure to check for your new sibling."June said with enthusiasm.

June was a muggleborn who had also once been apart of the sibling program that had led to her falling in love with the magical world.

Stepping into Hogwarts was like stepping into a dream world, a dream where she never wanted to wake up from.

"Now for sleeping arrangements. Girls follow me ,boys your with Bas."

Lets face facts here, as much as people liked to preach about how all the houses were equal and how your house didnt matter that just wasn't true.

Everyone wanted to be known as brave or smart even cunning and ambitious, not many people wanted to be known for being loyal. To most people Hufflepuff was the house for those that didnt really have any useful qualities.

Thus they were very few Hufflepuffs but that just meant more perks for them.

While other houses had to share rooms with 3 sometimes 6 people in Hufflepuff they didn't have that problem, less people meant more space.

First years got their own rooms and after that they could choose to room with a friend or stick with a single room.

While other houses just had their common room Hufflepuff had an added "Family room" where they could just hang out and play games or practice spells while their house mates studied in the common room.

There was usually no more then 10 first years sorted into Hufflepuff which led to there being the big brother and big sister programme which would allow the seventh years to mentor the first years helping with anything from homework to wizarding culture,some even offered to take muggleborns home with them over the summer so they could experience more then just Hogsmeade and Diagon alley during their magical education.

Gryffindor may be well known for the acceptance of muggle borns but most muggle borns sorted into other houses tended to go back to the muggle world after Hogwarts and the few that did stay often stayed only because of emotional attachments. Hufflepuff was proud to say that since the sibling programme had been put in place most muggle borns in their house had chosen to stay in the magical world.

Hufflepuff may not win the house cup every year or dominate in quiddish and academics but they definitely were the house with the most heart.

...

After reciving her timetable Hanna marched her way over to the Hufflepuff table squeezing herself in between Emily and Aria.

"Ugh! I hate Gryffindor! "

"Hanna we just got sorted, what could you possibly hate about it." Emily put down her timetable to pay attention to her bestfriend.

"Well for starters, I hate him!"

Hanna dramatically pointed at the Gryffindor table where a dark haired boy was laughing opposite a light skinned girl with frizzy curly black hair.

They watched as he grabbed some food off his plate and threw it at the girl who tried to catch it in her mouth. The girl missed and instead found her noise covered in food which she promptly wiped off and ate.

"Caleb Rivers? " Aria remembered him from when he helped her with her trunk at the station. .

"Yes the big idiot! He asked me if I was old enough to be here because I look like I'm eight."

Aria and Emily nearly chocked on their food trying to contain their laughter. He was right though, Hanna certainly didn't look old enough to be here.

"Hey! it is not my fault the veela mature differently! "

Aria and Emily just continued to laugh especially when Hanna began to pout in her seat making her look even more like a little kid.

"You know I shouldn't even be sitting here . In fact I'm moving to Ravenclaw where their smart enough to appreciate my veela heritage! "Hanna announced before marching away from the Hufflepuff table where she had gained an audience.

" Hanna we're sorry! " Emily yelled after her still giggling.

"We love the veela!" Aria added playfully trying to hold back her laughter.

"I love the veela too!"

"Shut it Sebastian! "June scolded causing her fellow housemates to laugh at how quickly Sebastian could rile up the ever bubbly June.

Aria and Emily watched amused as Hanna took a seat next to a brown haired Ravenclaw who seemed to be already concentrating on the scroll in front of her. The poor girl looked up startled at Hanna popping up next to her and starting a random conversation.

After getting themselves under control Aria and Emily made their way over to the Ravenclaw table trying to look as apologetic as possible.

"Hanna. .."Emily sang sweety with a smile as she took a seat next to Hanna.

"Not now. My new best friend Spencer is telling me all about the veela because she's smart!"

"Hanna we're sorry. We were just playing, we don't think your eight. "

Aria said from the seat beside Spencer. "Yeah, you're perfect hight for a veela. "

"Actually she's taller than the average veela. "Spencer corrected Emily absentmindedly looking down at her scroll.

All three girls looked at her as if just only just realising she was still there.

"Told you she was smart."Hanna said smugly.

...

Their first class for the day happened to be Transfiguration with professor McGonagall.

Alison hated it.

It was one of those classes were all houses had to attend together.

It once again gave her another reason to hate Emily Fields. If it wasn't for them being betrothed Alison would have been going to Drumstrung.

Drumstrung was like a pure blood paradise.

No half bloods,no half breeds and thank Merlin no mudbloods!

In transfiguration Slytherin as usual sat together on one side of the room as far away from Gryffindor as possible.

Everyone loves Gryffindors and Gryffindors loved to provoke Slytherin's and with McGonagall as their head of house it was obvious which side she would always pick.

McGonagall walked into class looking even more stern then ever, she passed her desk where for reasons unknown there seemed to be a large cat which she kissed softly on the head before passing by.

"Miss Marine, Miss Montgomery and Miss Fields!

All three girls felt their breath hitch at McGonagall's McGonagall ' s stern tone.

"For today's display of musical chairs at breakfast 20 points each from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. "

The other houses gasped. It was the first day and they had already lost points. It was their first class!

"And 30 points from Ravenclaw to Miss Hastings for entertaining this behaviour! "

"But I -I didn't -"

"Shall we make it 50 Miss Hastings! "

"10 points to Gryffindor for an expressive display Miss Summers. " Called a voice from the table where the cat had seemed to have transformed into a second McGonagall.

"And 20 points from Gryffindor for disrespect of a teacher."

The class watched in awe as the first McGonagall now red faced with embarrassment seemed to shrink down and turn into a cute short brown haired little girl who had light brown eyes and a deep set of dimples.

"You were the cat weren't you." She asked shyly her face still burning from embarrassment.

" Yes I was, now if you're done displaying your Metamorphosis abilities I shall begin my lesson . "

" Yes Miss. "

Alison watched in amusement as the girl made her way over to Gryffindor.

The girl was obviously a mudblood or a halfblood.

Being a metamorphosis was a very rare talent even in the magical world, so rare that they had to get registered.

It used to be that a Metamorph would pop up every few years but then people started kidnapping them at birth to use them for their "gifts". The girl had just painted a huge target on herself.

"Now we are going to turn this matchstick into a needle."

Ugh! Alison silently groaned in annoyance. This was baby stuff! They were just doing this for the mudbloods who were clueless and thus needed to be separated from the rest of them.

Alison locked eyes with Ameara who seemed to feel the same way.

For Alison class seemed to just drag on, what was worse was that her arm had been irritating her even if it wasn't really painful...yet.

...

At the end of class Alison could be found standing outside the door waiting for Ameara who McGonagall had asked to stay behind probably to sort out the details of her up coming detention for her and Noel trying to stab at the Gryffindors with their newly transformed needles.

"Dude you kissed McGonagall! " A curly haired light skinned girl yelled while trying to hold back her laughter as the Gryffindors began to make their way out at the end of class.

"Maya how do you think Lex feels, that was probably her first kiss!" The dark haired boy burst into laughter making no attempt to hold back.

"It was your dumb idea Caleb!" The tiny girl lifted up her bag and started to repeatedly hit him on the shoulder as they past Alison on their way out.

 _Idiots_

"Alison. "

Alison inwardly groaned as she was faced with a nervous looking Emily Fields who smiled at her shyly.

" Emily how are you? How's being in Hufflepuff? " Alison had to try very hard to keep the mocking tone from her voice.

Everyone knew you only got sorted into Hufflepuff if you didn't have any worthy qualities.

"Hufflepuff is great. "Emily blushed and tucked a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear.

Sure Alison and her had spoken before but that was always at stuffy social gatherings but this ...this was Hogwarts, this was different, here they were away from their families and would have all the time in the world to get to know eachother.

" I'm really getting the whole "your house is your family thing "they told us about."Emily smiled softy at Alison who smiled back at her politly making Emily blush harder.

"Do you..."Emily tried to keep the conversation going. "Do you like Slytherin, not that theirs any reason why you shouldn't like Slytherin. It's not like Slytherin is a dark house or anything. Not! that anyone thinks that." She chuckled awkwardly feeling like complete idiot.

 _Get it together Emily!_

 _Just breath, in and out, you've been doing it your whole life_.

"Alison" Emily started more confidently then she felt. "Would you mind if I walked -"

" Ready to go Ali." Ameara interrupted confidently stealing away Alison's attention. "Heir Fields." She greeted coldly before linked her fingers with Alison. "Sorry I didn't notice you there but you Hufflepuffs must be used to being ignored huh?"

Emily felt her face flush , she wasn't sure if it was from rage or embarrassed but she knew that it definitely had something to do with Ameara Black being the spawn of Satan.

"Ali let's go we're gonna be late for charms." Ameara insisted trying to pull Alison away.

" Meara don't be rude."Alison scolded without any real malice. She liked it when Ameara got jealous. She turned to Emily with her first real smile of the day which had more to do with Ameara ' s behaviour then Emily's friendliness towards her. "It was nice talking with you Emily, feel free to visit me in Slytherin sometime. "

 _When hell freezes over!_

Alison thought amused.

Alison just loved playing with people.

Yeah Emily was her betrothed but they were still first years so the way Alison saw it she could mess with Emily's emotions until at least sixth year before her mother would force her to start taking the hufflepuff seriously but until then the girl could go jump off the astronomy tower for all she cared.

...

Emily was feeling light headed she was getting that fluttering feeling in her stomach.

Alison was nice to her for the first time!

It didn't seem forced or faked,it felt like she was seeing the real Alison.

Like for the first time Alison saw her like as an actual person not just something that was forced on her because no matter how much nice or kind Emily was it would never change the fact that if Alison's brother had been magical Emily would be marrying him instead.

Speaking to Alison like an equal had unknowingly gave Emily spark of hope.

Hope that Alison and her could somehow be friends.

It gave her hope that some day they would to care for eachother.

It gave her hope that one the time came for them to be married it might even be bearable.

 _ **AN : Hello kitten's! ? So that was my second chapter I had to make it a little shorter than I'd planned but after the next chapter there will be a huge time jump?**_

 ** _This is my first fanfiction so don't be shy and let me know what you think! ?_**

 ** _Read and Review! ?ￂﾠ_**


End file.
